mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Riolythe City
Riolythe City, usually just referred to as Riolythe, is the only town in the country of Riolythe, inhabited purely by elves. The town is large, spacious and winding, with a preference for complexes over single buildings. Circular in layout, the town consists of seven communal centers, surrounded by the estate grounds of the seven high houses, which are finally encircled by the estate grounds of the 10 low houses. Beyond are the individual properties of the houses themselves. Wide roads surrounded by well-tended greenery, lawns and sculpture wind through the area. The buildings that make up the communal center are the trading hall, the gardens, the recreational complex, the archives, the town hall, the educational facility and the condominiums of the Cor. All of these buildings are made of the same white, matte stone, and favour open-concept, spacious layouts and minimalist, modern design. While there are no inhabitants in the city besides elves, rich human visitors do arrive from time to time, so the sight of a group of well-dressed foreigners followed by a guide is not surprising to the citizens. The fact that time is not particularly well-tracked in the city aids their lack of acuity. Each of the high houses possess an estate in the city, though the actual members are not often seen around town. When they are, it is usually the house heads conducting particular business, as the other members tend to stay solely on their out-of-town property. Due to this, sightings of high-house members are rare and oft-discussed. Trading Hall The trading hall is a 4-story building with an open roof, with a fanning design that makes the interior highly visible, and appear even larger. The stores are set up to be individual crafting and storage spaces for elves, who make use of them for their respective arts and then trade the results among each other. As such, they tend to be sparsely stocked, since they generally make things to-order, and the few wares on display are usually more for show. Elves with excess stock tend to be those who have an interest in a craft few others care much about purchasing. Gardens The gardens are a large, sweeping outdoor arboretum, with a huge variety of plants both woody and herbaceous. The entryway is marked by a stone arch, and a path winds pleasantly among the flowers and trees. Some areas are meant as displays of diversity, while others have been cordoned off for experiments conducted by curious elves. Greenhouses are kept off to a side, while the furthest reaches have areas that are meant to show more "natural" growth, though even they are tended to a certain degree. Archives The archives, the sum collection of the knowledge of Riolythe, are a huge library filled with books on basically every subject imaginable, though they tend to strictly favour non-fiction over fiction. Scattered among the stacks are desks set up for study, and the odd elf can always be found reading up on whatever topic strikes their fancy. The conditions are continually dry and dim to protect the writings, but it is nonetheless a quiet, pleasant place. As the study of magic is paramount among the elves, there is a large section pertaining to arcane study. However, all but the most basic of spells kept there have had sections of their text kept blank, with an accompanied note saying which of the houses keeps knowledge of the full spell. Town Hall The town hall is a stately building where the heads of the high houses meet to discuss political matters. It is usually quite empty, as the static state of the elven country does not exactly predispose itself to political turmoil. Its most-seen use is when new elves are appointed to the station of head-of-house. Recreational Complex Another outdoor area, this place is set up for a wide variety of physical activities. Among other things, there is a running path, a pool, a skating rink, a fighting ring and a weight-lifting venue, all which can be used without limit or cost. However, it is interesting to note that the elves have no concept of team sports. Educational Facility This building of long halls and small rooms has a quite different layout from the other communal buildings. Classes are held here for elven children to learn a rigorous, mandatory curriculum, including math, science, history, literacy, art, social graces and, of course, arcane magic. Since the elves do not have very many children, the classes are usually quite small, and have a variety of ages within them. Elven children strictly attend school until they are 21. There is a dormitory for Cor children who attend school here, while those of the low houses more often commute to their family estate. The high house children who attend also commute to their estates, but not all high house children take classes here; many instead are privately tutored. Condominiums The Cor elves do not own property. Instead, they all live in a communal condominium building where each family has their own apartment. There are always more homes than elves, so they tend to move in and out into other rooms at a whim. Some apartments are larger than others, to accomodate those who are living together or who have children, while others are nicely sized for a single individual. Much like everything else in Riolythe, there is no charge to living in this building. Category:City Category:Riolythe Category:Mirilarin